A continuing need for biostatistical collaboration throughout the institution and in all stages of clinical and translational research, including planning, design, conduct and data management, intermit and final analysis and reporting. The Biostatistical Resource Group (BRG) provides this consultation and collaboration for clinical investigators and basic scientists who hold National Cancer Institute funded grants or support from other approved peer-reviewed funding agencies. The staff from the BRG, in conjunction with the Clinical Trials Support Resource, participate in the review of a large number of clinical protocols that are developed at the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center or through cooperative groups and pharmaceutical corporation collaboration. From January 1, 1996 through December 31, 1996, 225 protocols were reviewed including 36 Phase I, 71 Phase II, 25 Phase III, 1 Phase IV, 12 Pilot, and 80 other studies. This number is expected to increase by 10 to 15% yearly. The Biostatistical Resource Group provides training in the area of biostatistical principles and methods for the design and analysis of studies. In conjunction with staff from the Division of Medicine, statistical and design issue pertinent to Phase I-III clinical trials have been incorporated into the training program. The BRG also develops a modest amount of biostatistical software for the design, monitoring and analysis of trials in which they are involved. The Biostatistics Resource Group is housed within the Department of Biomathematics in the Houston Main Building. In this environment, they are supported by the latest workstations, servers, and laser printers and the modern statistical and database management software packages.